Down The Rabbit Hole (A Supernatural fanfiction)
by C. Taylor Pace
Summary: Dean and Sam are confronted by their long lost sister Lily. They learn about each other, and the path that lead her to them...


Down The Rabbit Hole

 _A Supernatural Fanfiction by C. Taylor._

 _Voltage, Oregon._

In the middle of the room shackled to the floor, sat a man on his knees. A painting of a devils trap beneath him kept him contained, as they did all demons like him. The room was dark, only lit by candles on an alter on the far side of the room. The man looked up, his eyes black void of any color. Blood dripped down his face from the contusions on his head. A pair of well worn biker boots came into his view. His gaze shifted upwards. In front of him stood a girl who looked deceivingly young. The demon knew she was at least twenty two, but she looked 17 on a good day. Short hair dyed brown, and striking blue eyes bore holes into him. The jacket she was wearing was loose fitting, and dark grey. The material was a sort of soft canvas. She wiped blood from her chin. The demon started laughing at the sight. Her jeans had holes in them, and the skin that peaked through was scarred and bruised from fighting him into the chains. The girl walked forward and kicked the demon with her boot as hard as she could in the ribs.

"Keep quiet, or I'll have to make you." Said the girl, pulling a knife out of a pocket in her jacket. The knife was a special knife, one to end a demons life eternally. "You killed my brothers. You killed my father. You killed my mother. You killed everything that meant anything to me! You made us live our entire lives alone!" The demon continued to laugh.

"This doesn't look right Lily." Said a voice through the darkness in the back. The demon quickly turned his head around to see another girl approaching, her arms folded in front of her. She was tall, with irises almost as black as his. Her long dark hair fell in a wavy sheet down her back. Where the other girl had a natural beauty that reminded him of the moonlight, this girl had a beauty that made the demon think of long days in Paris, perfectly manicured, and make up done to impress. The demon knew by looking at them which one would be harder to get into the portal.

"I know, the demon went down too easily." Lily spoke like he couldn't hear them. "I'm hoping we didn't just walk ourselves right into a trap. I'm sorry I drug you into this, I know you never wanted this life. But I've been tracking this scum," she kicked the demon again, " for years now. We finally have him Hallee!" Lily walked over to the other girl, and the demon realized Lily was a lot shorter than her sister. "Hallee, don't worry. I'm gonna get us out of here. No matter what. Trust me."

"I know you will. I'm glad I'm here to watch this one die." Hatred radiated from her eyes as she glared at the demon."

"Don't you wanna hear my side of the story ladies?" A joker like grin spread across his face. His voice was smooth. That's why he had picked this body, because this body was one that other humans liked.

"No. I don't think I do. After you killed them in cold blood I decided it didn't matter how I killed you. As long as I _got_ to kill you. Right now, all I can think about is slipping this knife right between your ribs, Demon. Oh, it's gonna feel so good to watch you die." Lily edged the knife out and into her hands, she crooked her neck so it popped. Her head rolled back into the center with her eyes shut. She stood still for a moment and bit her lip as her eye opened. She laughed and scrunched her nose. "I'm going to enjoy torturing you first though, I think I'll take my time. I think I'll carve a demon trap onto your chest. Maybe wings on your back, let you feel the weight of my brothers deaths.. What do you think, demon?" Lily had edged closer to the demon, her face inches away from his. Haley worried Cori was going dark side through all of this.

"You're more of psycho than your brothers and Dad were, I'll give you that _Little Winchester._ But _oh_ , how _I_ enjoyed watching the life leave their eyes as I killed each of them slowly. Wanna know which one begged for mercy?" Hallee jumped towards him and punched the demon so hard Lily could hear the bones in this face crack. Hallee wasn't violent. This was out of character and Lily was impressed. Right at that moment they both turned ready to fight as they both heard a huge bang from the out side of the room."What was that?" Hallee said as she ran across the room to the window trying to look outside. She looked through, wiping away the dirt from the sill, but being careful not to disrupt the wardings marked on them. A light shone through the window, and Haley turned around and started running towards Lily shouting "He's here!"

"How did he find us?" Blared Lily as a noise from outside started getting louder. The demon started laughing so hard it sounded like a shriek.

"The king is going to put you in a place where you'll never be able to find home again!" Just as he finished, Lily sprang and drove the devil blade through the demons chest. The demons skin and eyes flickered as his mutilated soul left existence. Then the wall on the other side of the room seem to implode, and be sucked away by a tornado like wind. As it gave way the noise became deafening and the force from the tornado made them both collapse. The force pulled them into the tornado, which looked like it had sparks of lightning riddled through out it. Neither of them knew what this was. Both of the girls were holding on to anything they could to stop themselves from being sucked into the tornado. They were both holding onto the shackles on the floor where the demon was still tethered. The demon body was soon ripped from where it was and was eaten by the tornado, his hands disconnected from his arms as the mighty forced ripped him inward. Lily looked at Hallee a screamed "Whatever you do, don't let go!" No sooner than Lily said this, she was torn from the shackles and flew into the chasm. As soon as she passed through the opening, the tornado shut and everything in the room became normal. The wall where the tornado had taken Lily sealed shut leaving Hallee alone in the room. She looked around wondering what had just happened. She stood and ran to the wall and pounded on it screaming Lily's name in vain, then she looked around as the world started dimming. Hallee looked down at her hands. Her body was becoming sheer. Panic rose, and Hallee realized that she was disappearing, but not just her. Everything around her was turning transparent, and the darkness was taking over. And in the blink of an eye, the world turned black and the place she was turned black. Hallee no longer existed, but she was aware of that.

A heartbeat later she was sitting in a meadow. She was alone, but the sky was in twilight, and fire flies danced around her. A small pond was to her left, and the tress around her swayed in the breeze, and and the smell of jasmine surrounded her. Haley stood up,and realized she was wearing her favorite outfit. Her white sundress, and her broke in boots. Very confused, she started walking around this place she found herself. She walked through the woods after she found a small dirt path. The twilight dimmed to night, and soon the stars were dancing in the sky. She looked up and smiled as she realized wherever she was, was utterly perfect. Before long she happened a small wood cabin, with smoke coming out of the chimney. She approached and found her name and bow on the front door. The small porch had two rocking chairs, and a table between them. She opened the door, not knowing what to expect. When the door opened she saw the best sight she could imagine. Her twin brother Adam sitting on a couch in front of fire, with another man sitting across in a chair from him. Adam turned his head as the door opened. They both stared each other for a moment, then quickly made there way into an embrace. Hallee and Adam were both crying as they separated. The man then stood and approached them. He reached his hand out to shake Haley's hand.

"Hello Hallee. My name is Ezekiel, I am an angel of the lord. Welcome to you Adam's and yours heaven." The man said, and waved his hand around to signify all around them. "Adam and I have determined that this is the place your mother took you when you both were six for a camping trip. It was the most perfect place you two had ever been." Ezekiel smiled. Haley knew he was kind, but she was confused and had a few questions. "You mean I'm dead?" Hallee sat down calmly. Did that mean Cori had also died? "Where's Lily?" The angel looked down and smiled. When he began to speak, he spoke with urgency, but care. "I wouldn't worry about Lily. No, she isn't dead, she was -for lack of a better term- thrown into another universe. She is quite safe at the moment, and reunited with your older half-brothers. Dean and Sam, I believe. She will be just fine, those boys are quite the handful, but they are taking kindly to her. I made sure of that personally." The Angel spoke with gentleness, and it calmed Hallee. Then Adam spoke. I was the first time she heard him talk since he was taken into the pit with Sam. "Hallee, Its so good to finally have you here. I've been waiting a long time." He reached and grabbed her hand. Haley and Adam had always been close. They had grown up with a single om who had worked night shift to make it by. They only had each other. Hallee was so happy to be back with him. Even though it wasn't normal, Haley knew that they shared a heaven because they were soulmates. It wasn't romantic, and it wasn't weird. This was right. Spending forever in the same space.

"But, Dean and Sam died. How can she be with them and not dead?" She looked at the Angel for answers. She always thought Dean and Lily were made of the same cloth, she and him would definitely be in the same heaven. "Well, souls get recycled and put into different realities when they are needed, and when their time is up and they've learned all they need they finally come here or go to hell. The Winchester family has always been a reality that never plays out completely. This time it seems it is. Lily was thrown into a place where two of the Winchester siblings have finally made it to the end of the story, now three of them. Time here in heaven is a lot different than time in life. Human life is defined by a set amount of seconds. Here, those seconds do not exist. Your two souls finally made it heaven. Your story is played out, and you have finally reached eternal rest. Strangely, both of you are rather new souls that God created. It's wonderful to watch the young complete their journeys so quickly. You and Adam only lived 7 or 8 times on different Earths in different times. Quite different than your other siblings by our records." Ezekiel shifted and stood up. "Lily, Dean, and Sam have all three been on earths for so long that most of those Angels that are aware of their souls, like me, have pushed things into action to end times. To move the story along. Hence, why Adam spent so much time in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. I personally retrieved him and cleansed him when I found that you were coming to heaven with permanency. I was glad to, because your souls are melded, and in different life's, you always found your way back together. Many times we separated you, made you not siblings, different races, and you always magnetized to each other. And you were dying in similar time frames. Your heaven will always be together. Just like Sam and Deans, they also are soulmates." The information felt like an overload to Haley. "What about Lily, does she have a soulmate? I couldn't imagine being in this place alone eternally." Emotion over took Haley as she realized the weight of eternity. To spend that alone, with just your own thoughts. Lily had saved her so many times, and had taken care of her when she was nothing more than a stranger. Same and Dean wanted to leave her and Adam in a motel with fifty dollars. It was Lily that demanded they take them. That's how Lily was though. Bad attitude with beautiful intentions. Haley didn't want Lily to be alone forever, she deserved better than that. "Lily is one of the oldest souls that has ever existed. We don't actually know how many lives she's lived. Lily's real name is lost, and really everyone has a soulmate, or at least a being they connect with. Each life I've watched her live has been lonelier than the last. I've watched her live hundreds of lives, thousands of years. The only person she ever gravitates towards is a person who's soul is melded with another's already, and there are two of them. Two souls she seems to need to be around. And someone with a soulmate will never have another. As far as I can determine, Lily is a good soul who's lost in the world. Maybe one day she'll find peace. You must be wondering why I'm telling you all of this."

The angel looked wistfully out the window in the woods. Adam and Hallee exchanged glances, and then he continued. "Dean, Sam, and Lily are on a path that has lead us down a very precarious path here in Heaven. Not that it will effect you here, or anyone who passes in life, and as far as we can tell, all souls are coming home now. None are being reborn. But as I said, Lily is a unimaginably old soul. Dean and Sam are older still. They are important to the earths continuation. We want them to succeed on their next steps. We have always told the souls here of their loved ones struggles. You will here them pray about you, or catch glimpse of their lives now and then, as is what happens when you leave an impact on another being. I wanted to give you some perspective on what you may see or hear. But do not worry, they will be OK. Those three are the most resourceful people I've ever had the pleasure of guiding. Now please, if you'll excuse me. I need to make my way to others newly here. Any questions before I go?" Haley realized she did in fact have one. "Who is the person she gravitates towards?" Hallee immediately realized she knew the answer and her heart hurt for her sister. "Well, I think you know. Even in your life, her soul managed to escape into another universe to simply be near them." The angel went to take his leave, but then Adam spoke up. "Wait, who is it? Am I missing something?" Adam had always been one to never connect the dots, he needed to be told everything. It was one of the things Haley loved about him most, he was who he was at face value. Ezekiel breathed out, and put his hand on the door knob and opened it. "Lily always manages to connect with Sam and Dean. No matter how much we keep them apart. No matter how unlovable we make them. Her soul demands their presence." And just like that the Angel was gone. Hallee and Adam looked from the door to one another. Haley thought of how lonely Lily must feel with their brothers right now, if all Ezekiel said was true.

"Sammy, we need to get goin' alright?" Dean Said as they left the diner. He headed to the Impala, leaving Sam to pay the bill. Sunset had just happened, and the sky was still barely lit, the stars wanting to peak out. Dean loved this time of day, just before the night set in. He leaned against the hood of the Impala with his hands in his pockets looking at the sky. He took a moment and shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. These were the moments he wished to lose himself in. All that he'd done for this damned world, and none of the praise he deserved. He just sank in to the moment and let it be. Soon he heard Sammy approaching and opened his eyes as Sam approached and they both opened the doors to the Impala, and started down the road to their next job. It was a case in a town in Oregon. Demonic omens were starting to appear, and they never thought you could be to careful, plus they didn't have anything to do for the next few days, might as well make there way to Oregon. Some of the craziest cases have been there. Dean wondered why they seemed to always to chasing things in Oregon. They made their way to the west, and Dean played his favorite Metallic songs. Sam road shotgun, and had the window rolled down. Sam had been through a lot in the past few years. But he had come through alright, and he was proud of that. They were just crossing into Oregon when Dean suddenly had a flash of memory cross his mind.

 _A little girl sitting in his lap in the drivers seat, leaning against the steering wheel. Her feet against his belly. She had blond hair, and giant blue eyes. A mischievous grin spread across her face as Dean tickled her pulled her close to him. Then, Highway to Hell came on the radio and she yelled "Up! Up!" Dean turned the radio up and they sang along, she knew every word. Dean and the little girl laughed when they both played air drums._ Dean zagged on the road as the vision left him.

"Whoa, Dean! Are you OK? What just happened?" Sam said urgently reaching for the wheel. Dean blanched for a moment unsure of what he just saw. That wasn't a little girl he knew. But, the memory seemed to be one of his. It was just as real as any memory he had. He pulled over and stared at the steering wheel. It was the same one from the vision. Dean suddenly felt this sadness come over him for the little girl. Dean didn't know what just happened, or who she was but he felt something strange. "Dean, what's happening?" Sam said slowly, trying to gauge what happened. "Nothing man, I just almost fell asleep. We're almost there. Voltage is right up here, along the lake." He fired up with engine to the old muscle car, but right as he did a flaming ball of light erupted from the clouds. It looked like a meteor. It hit land a few miles from them. Dean and Sam both looked at each other. "I think that's our cue." Dean said as he put the impala into drive and sped off into the night down the dark road. They were going to go find out what had just entered the area.

In a whirlwind, and painful landing Lily found herself splayed next to a road in the dark, in a place she couldn't recall. The trees around her were quiet and the ground was dewy, making her aware it was in the early hours of the morning still. Where she was sitting was burned and charred as if she came crashing like a comet. As she stood up and dusted herself off she hard the roar of an engine fastly approaching. She checked to see if she still the devils blade in her pocket still, to make sure she was ready for whoever was headed for her. From around the corner a familiar car sped towards her. It was the Impala. The car squealed to a stop and two tall figures lept out of the car and came at her. Lily stood in shock. How was this possible? Did that tornado send her back in time? As they got closer, she could see more clearly that these two people really were who she thought, she ran towards them, and they seemed startled. She noticed that they were missing the third. Two of her brothers were here, and they were alive. She threw her arms around the closest ones neck, and started crying as she said his name in disbelief "Dean." Her other brother approached slowly, and she let go of Dean, and hugged Sam, who huffed as she tightly squeezed his chest. They seemed confused, but didn't stop her, she then realized that neither of them hugged her back. She took a step back and looked at both of them.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but who are you?" said Sam. Pain over took her. How did they not know her? Where was she? She then started to feel woozy, and her knees gave out, before she lost consciousness she saw Dean leap to catch her. Dean barely caught her before she fell on the gravel, and both of them landed on the ground with the weight of her fall. Dean carefully gathered her up into his arms, and he stood. "This isn't the weirdest thing that's happened today, Sammy." said Dean and Sam eyed him suspiciously. Sam shrugged in agreement, and then helped Dean get the girl into back seat. They both climbed into front seat and turned around to look at her. Sam noticed she looked a lot like Dean, which made him think of million theories. Sam already had an idea about what just happened. "Will you check her while we head down the road? I'm going to assume we aren't gonna be alone for long. That girl made a hell of a lot of noise crashing in." Dean took off as Sam grabbed the bottle of holy water from the bag on the floor board. Sam carefully rolled up the girls sleeve and noticed a Anti-possesion tattoo on her forearm. He carefully poured some of the water on her skin, nothing happened. Same breathed relief that she wasn't a demon, he then got the silver knife and carefully pricked a small section of skin near her elbow. Not a shape shifter either. Sam then gently rolled down her sleeve and laid it across her, and realized he felt very protective of her, like he did Charlie. Dean startled him as he said

"Anything?" Sam quickly turned around and sat in his seat, he cleared his throat before he began to speak "No man, she's not a demon, not a shape shifter. Id put money on her being a normal human. Although, she is a Hunter." "How do you figure?" Dean said, his voice thick with worry, he must be feeling the same way Sam does about this girl. "Shes got the tattoo on her arm."

"Dammit."

"What, Dean?"

"That means that this girl definitely has something following her. We need to find a motel and lock up for the day."

Dean drove until they found a cheap motel. Sam went inside to get a room and left Dean the girl in the car. Once they got a room number, Dean had to carefully pick the girl up from the back seat and carry her inside. The girl looked familiar but he couldn't seem to place her. Dean placed her on the bed, and put a blanket on her. He looked at Sam who was staring at him. "Come on, lets get these wardings up. Make her invisible." They went to work and finished quickly. Dean stood back admiring his handiwork. He'd always had a knack for remembering all the symbols him and Sam needed to know. Sam was sitting at the small table in the room with his laptop open. Dean was sure that Sam had worked out some theory about the mystery girl who was sleeping in Deans spot. Dean made his way over to the fridge, where six pack he bought was hopefully shilled enough to enjoy. As soon as he popped the top on the beer, he heard his name come from the girl on the bed. "Sam, Dean? Is that really you? Wheres Adam?" She slowly sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. She had dirt on her face, and mud on her clothes. The landing took its toll.

"Well, yes, it is us. But who the hell are you, and why do you know us?" Dean said, sounding more stern than he meant, but he just kept looking at her as he felt Sam roll his eyes at him.

"What Dean means is, give us some perspective. How do you know us?" Sam got up and walked over to the other bed directly in front of her and sat down.

"Yes, please tell us how you know our names? Are you working for the angels? Crowley?" Dean quizzed her. He never thought you could be to safe. He didn't trust anyone anymore. He briefly wondered if he should get Castiel involved. But then she began to speak.

"How do you know Crowley?" She immediately shut up. "And why would I work for a bunch of dicks with wings? No, I don't know where I am, but as far as I know, you two are my big brothers." She sounded confused and was obviously in a state of shock. She blinked quickly as she continued. "And a demon killed you 3 years ago." The boys looked like they had just been hit with the worst news they could've possibly gotten. Sam then realized that's why she looked like Dean. At the same moment, Dean remembered the little girl from his vision earlier. He then recognized they blue eyes from the memory. What was going on? He'd never met this girl. Was he having memories with her in them? She seemed to be shell shocked, and her words strung together nervously. Dean could tell that they made her nervous.

"Look, I don't know whats going on, but I'm gonna go. Its obvious you don't know who I am." Pain and hurt filled her eyes, she stood up and made for the door. She gathered up her stuff and looked at them with a look Sam could only recall from there father. Who ever she was, Sam didn't think she was lying. Dean stood in front of the door and smiled at her. She wiped tears from her eyes as she looked at him, "Please Dean, just let me go."

"Not a chance sweetheart." Dean said, trying to smile convincingly. "We just all need to calm down and figure out what's going on." He didn't want to freak her out, and pass out again. "Want a beer?" he said, lifting his up to show her. "Wait, are you old enough?" She looked very young, Dean couldn't tell how old she was.

"Yes I'm old enough, and yes I'd like one." She rolled her eyes, just as Dean always imagined a younger sister would. He began thinking the little girl the vision was a baby sister, because of how he was with her, but also it made sense with this girls story. Weirder things had happened to him. But why now? Why would she appear here? Where did she come from? Dean thought a million things over in his head as he walked away from here. He walked over to the fridge and got her one. He popped the top and handed it to her. "Thanks." She took the beer and chugged half it. She visibly relaxed and sat on the bed. Sam look at her. "Alright, so why don't you tell us your name, since you know ours already." Sam said, trying not to patronize her.

"My name is Lily. I also have a little sister named Hallee and a brother named Adam, they were twins. I just thought you guys should know about them." She spoke nervously again. Her eyes darted from the walls to the ground. She wouldn't make eye contact with them. This was all surreal. It was too much. She felt like it was just a dream and she'd wake up. Lily wanted it to be real, but she feared it was just a trick. Maybe a Djinn was causing this. If it were so, she would gladly die here with them. She looked up and realized that Dean had asked her a question. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What?"

"What do you mean _were_ twins, Lily?" Dean said, seeming to understand, and not getting upset for her momentary lose of attention.

Lily scratched her nose nervously and looked down. "Adam is worse than dead. Azazel killed you two. He also killed my Mom and Dad, who I'm assuming is also your parents. Do you have a brother named Adam?" Dean looked away. The thought of Adam made him cringe. His poor half brother was still in the pit as Michael and Lucifer's chew toy. "Is he here?" Lily sounded excited for a moment, but her expression darkened as she saw the boys make faces. Dean never let go of the guilt of Adam. Even though he didn't know him well, he was still family.

"We did have a half brother named Adam."

Cori immediately understood. "So Adams dead here too? Wherever here is, at least." She didn't sound too sad, but more of understanding. "Hallee and Adam are my half siblings. Both younger. Dad had them with a women he met on a job. We didn't know about them for a long time." She said, including all of them in the statement. She looked so lost, and very confused. Dean went and sat next to her on the bed. Lily didn't seem to want to be close to him, she tried to shift back away from him, and he leaned forward to give her space. Lily couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Lily, I'm pretty sure I know what happened." Dean said, and he looked over at Sam. "Remember that time that Balthazar shot us into a different dimension? Where we existed, but none of this," Dean waved his hands around, "did? And we crashed through the window? I'm pretty sure that's how she got here." Dean leaned forward into his knees and drank his beer. Lily sat quietly. "But, I don't think this one is reversible." Dean continued looking down as he spoke.

"Why do you say that?" Sam spoke as he face looked concerned.

"Because instead of entering into this place through a wall or place that can be repeated, she came shooting down like the angels did, into permanent existence. I don't think you can go back, kiddo." Dean looked over at Lily, who was starting to fall apart. Dean put a hand on her knee and patted. She put her hand on top of his. Her hand was elegant, with long fingers. Dean let her hand stay there.

"But Haley's all alone over there. We can't all be gone from that world! All of us are gone! Her twin, her brothers, her sister, her parents." Lily started crying and buried her head in her hands. Dean leaned up and put an arm around her pulled her in. "She's alone."

"Hey, hey, we're gonna figure this out. Either we'll send you back, or bring Haley here, OK?" Sam said across from her. She just sobbed. All three of them sat there. After a few minutes Lily composed herself and finished her beer. "Why don't we back up for a second and you till us a little more about...our family. Like, who's oldest, which parents, all of that." Dean nodded in agreement. As much as he wanted it to be true he needed more concrete evidence. This was the perfect way to see all she knew, and if it added up and what didn't. Lily looked between the both of them worried like she was getting pop quizzed about subject she didn't study.

"Yeah, why don't you start with all of our birthdays. Maybe yours is significant somehow. Just relax, we're not going to eat you." Dean tried to sound as nice as he could, which lets be honest wasn't easy usually. But when he talked to her a softness came to his voice, and it flowed natural. Cori seemed happy with that and started talking about the life she remembered.

"OK well, We all three have the same parents. Mary and John. Dean is the oldest, his birthday is January 24th, 1979. Sam's is May 2nd 1983. I was a surprise. My birthday is June 6th, 1993. Mom and dad didn't really want another baby. When I was 2, that demon killed our Mother. But you three were already hunting because of what what the demon did to Sam when he was a baby. The blood I mean. Did that happen here?" Dean realized that her reality is what would've happened if their Mom wouldn't of gone into Sammy's room. Dean suddenly knew why he felt this way about the girl, this was what was supposed to be his life. The longing for his childhood back was intense. He look over to Sam who looked completely floored. Dean was at a loss of words. He ached for the life she had lived. He thought back to that flash of memory he had. That must've happened as she entered this world, and that was the moment the universe let him know that there was more to this life and more he should've had. Dean snapped to and answered her question.

"Yes, the demon blood and visions and stuff happened. Did Sam go addict on you too?" Dean asked, remembering Sam being addicted to drinking Demon blood because of Ruby. Dean could feel Sam boring holes into him, as if he just gave a giant secret away.

"Yeah the demon bitch Ruby got him on that one. You knifed her while I held her down Dean." Lily smiled at the memory. She continued. "After mom died, Dad took me on the road with you guys. I didn't really have anywhere else to be. We spent a lot of time at Bobby's, and some point in '96 Dad made Haley and Adam" Lily looked mildly repulsed and it made Dean chuckle, her eyes lit up when she heard him. It had been years since she heard that laugh. She continued her story a little more like it was a casual conversation because she felt she had conformation from Dean.

"We didn't know about them till Lucifer was trying to wear Sam to the prom though." Sam rolled his eyes. Lily and Dean made eye contact and laughed. Sam realized they were a lot alike, Lily and Dean obviously had a special bond in her world. This made Sam slightly jealous over both of them. He wondered why she and him didn't flow like them, and if Dean would be more attentive to her now. Both thoughts confused Sam, so he decided to ignore the emotions and listen to her.

"Not to try and make myself seem important to you two, but in my world I was your baby sister. I've missed you both more than I can even explain." Lily talked a lot, and Dean could tell she was embarrassed about how much information she just gave. Dean got annoyed because that meant someone had told her she talked too much. Lily seemed to quickly get over it. She continued talking, but a little slower and less excited. Dean wasn't sure how he was feeling at all of the information, but he wanted her to keep talking. He realized, he somehow missed her voice even though he hadn't heard it before now. He relaxed into the thought of her being a little permanent. At least he liked her. "After Sam went to Stanford, I followed him there and lived with him and Jessica. But, you'd come get me for special cases every once and while, Dean. You wanted me to have a 'apple pie life', so when Sam left, you sent me too. I don't like to think about the fight you got into with Dad over that one. You were so proud when I graduated high school early. Soon after, dad went missing. Then you came and got me and Sam. But, Jessica died. The same way mom did. Fire, Ceiling. Is that what happened here?" Sam and Dean both nodded. It made Sam uncomfortable how much she knew, and how much he felt like her life was more real than his own. He could tell that her life was true, and that he missed her even though he didn't know her. Like a part of his life had been missing, and now she was standing in front of him, but at the same time he was worried this was just a game. Every demon on the planet knows their story. She could be the perfect plan to get them to surrender at any moment. Dean looked at Sam who seemed to be fighting the same internal battle he was having. Whether this was a good thing or not. Sam leaned in closer though, and that made Dean feel better about everything.

"Right before you died, you gave me this. You smiled at me and told me to "Give 'em hell." She pulled the devil blade from her jacket and it was exactly like the one Dean had. He pulled his out. They both looked at each other like they just realized they had the same secret. They both gaped a little and extended their arms out to one another. Dean stepped closer to Lily, and the blades started glowing and then one in Deans hand started heating up so much that he had to drop it, but Lily dropped her's too and both said at the same time "Son of a bitch." They both jumped back and started at the blades on ground as they started vibrating more violently. Cori quickly kicked her blade away from the other as she held her injured hand to her to chest. Sam immediately stood up and rushed over to her, and grabbed her hand to inspect what happened. Panic rushed over him. Sam realized he only ever felt this fear over Dean. Sam wondered if he was being to for ward, but Lily just let him look like she had didn't even think twice about it. Dean stared at Sam, and they both realized that they weren't ever going to be able to let her go back.

Sam Lead her to the sink and turned on the faucet. She continued. "Well that was freaking weird." She winced as the water rushed over the wound. Dean want to his pack and grabbed out gauze and tape. He quickly taped himself as she continued speaking. "Obviously the blades can't be close to each other. We need to remember that. I don't want that thing in my pocket and burning a hole through my chest if we hug or something." Dean walked over with the bandage and all three of them stood there watching him wrap her hand up.

"So, if you're 10 years younger than me, that means you're 22." Sam said, as they all walked over to the table and sat down. Dean had grabbed 3 beers from the fridge, and handed one to each of them.

"Yeah, I'm 22. My birthday wasn't too long ago. Man, its been along time since I celebrated it. You two always made my birthday so awesome. It hurt too much to think about. After you guys died and didn't come back, Hallee and I got close. She missed Adam, and I missed you guys. Out of 5 of us, only the two of us were left." She looked grimly at her feet. "Hallee and Adam were never Hunters and didn't want to be. Adam is still in the pit. The day you two bit the bullet was the worst day of my life. It was messy. It took me days to wash the blood off." She stared at her hands, and Dean internal acknowledged that he'd been through the same thing with Sam. Her eye's misted a little. She quickly blinked them away and smiled at them both.

"Do you guys know Cas?" she said this little too chipper trying to recover and convince them that she was okay. Dean and Sam saw right through her. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and Dean appreciated it. He wanted to make sure that heart never got hurt.  
"Of course we know Cas. Actually I'm wondering whether his feathery ass needs to know about you." Dean started praying to Cas in his head hoping the guy would be decent enough to show up. "I'll give him a call real quick. But while were waiting, please tell me, did I go to hell?" Dean asked mildly sarcastically thinking that there was no way he would've done something like that if he had a sister who needed him. Even for Sam he wouldn't. Dean looked at her and quickly realized that this wasn't the case at all. She was nodding in a sad way. Dean was wanting to know if she knew him after when he was a huge mess.

"That was the second worst day of my life. You and Sam always making deals and saving each other. I'm sure you guys don't even want to know some of the things you did for me." Her tone told both of them it was obviously questionable. Dean could only imagine what he'd do for his baby sister. Even now, just meeting her. "I'm actually really glad You two don't know about that stuff." Sam looked to Dean with a face of mild exasperation. He wanted this to not be real on some level so everything would go back to normal and they'd have one less person to care about, but they couldn't find a kink in the chain. Sam didn't always have the best judgement with this kind of thing, and he wanted to know what Dean was really thinking. Dean's moral compass always pointed north.

"I'm sure we can imagine. It sounds like you know our lives exactly. Minus mom dying when I was a year old, and you and Haley never being born. Which is weird, because Adam was, and Adam is the right age." Sam said and Lily knitted her brow together thinking about what he said. Then she looked behind them and her eyes widened. Dean knew that the Angel was in the room. Lily looked him in the eye and her and Dean shared a small smile.

"Dean, Sam. And girl I do not know." Castiel said greeting them. Dean stood up and headed to the angel. "How can I help you now?" Cas's voice was deep and gruff. Lily had always liked the sound of it. He was in his usual trench coat and tie. Dean gave him the low down on what had all happened that night, and Cas seemed to listen intently. "Yes, I think you are right. If she came from the sky, that means she was thrown in our reality, not our dimension. But I'd like to check her just in case any nefarious scheme is being had." Before any of them could protest Castiel had moved in front of here and placed a hand on her chest. A white glow emerged from his hand and her as he went through her. Her face contorted in pain but she never screamed out. She was tough, and she didn't want them to think anything else. Dean found himself white-fisted watching the ordeal. He wanted it to be over, and he wanted Cas to tell him she was real. Cas soon let go of her, and she breathed out heavily. He then put two fingers to her forehead and she shut her eyes in sleep. Dean and Sam both made there way to Cas. "She's fine, just asleep." Cas said and put his hands up. "I apologize, I just find it disconcerting for the human if I talk about them in detail with others around. Considering she is a very self-conscious human, I felt it necessary." They all were tense, and Castiel took notice. This was unlike the Winchesters, but Castiel now knew that they had just met their sister and were more than likely in shock from the emotions and memories they were dealing with.

Cas sat at the table next to Lily and said "Her soul is pure and intact. As far as I can tell she has told you nothing but the truth." Cas said this plainly as he stared at her.

"So, you had to knock her out to tell us that?" Dean said mildly disgusted, he wanted her awake.

"No, I let her sleep because of what I'm about to tell you. Lily is a well known soul in heaven, quite like you two. She is a very old one, and is very lost. Particularly in this life. It doesn't seem as though her soul has any peace, and it worries me. She's very intelligent, and after scanning her memories, I see that has gotten her into plenty of trouble. But there is more. She is ferocious when It comes to you two. Don't take advantage of that. In her world, you two were kind to her. She wants to remember you that way, and will do anything to make you love her. Now I'm going to wake her, and she wont know anything happened. Oh, and one other thing. She is a vicious hunter. Dean, you trained her well. She is what we call a _sensitive_. She's not a psychic or medium, but she is in better contact with the Supernatural than you can imagine. You should watch her." Castiel touched his fingers to her forehead again. Cas started speaking as if nothing happened. "You are correct Dean, she is permanently here. The transference she went through was a change of body and soul. When she came her, she shifted the course of events in both universes. Because she has effected major chains of event here, she cant go back. Which means she exists in a different reality from her own now. Her reality doesn't exist, now that she is here." Cas said this with no emotion and very matter-of-factly. Lily hung her head.

"I'm never going to save Hallee." She began to cry again. Dean walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. He clenched his jaw as he looked at Cas then Sam.

"Actually, she just doesn't exist anymore. Not here. Its like your life was a story written down and only one copy existed. The some pulled you out and put you into another story, and burned the pages of your original story."

"Cas. Dude. Not cool." Dean said as Lily gaped at him.

"So basically she just never existed is what you're saying?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"That's different than dying, right?"

"Yes, it is. She seems to be a lot smarter than you two. It took me a long time to get you two to understand the difference." Cas said, looking between the boys "You're sister won't have felt pain or grief, because she just never was in that life." He said to Lily.

"OK, I can deal with that. As long as she's not in pain." Lily wiped her face with the sleeves of her jacket. "I really need a couple of minutes guys. I'm gonna get in the shower and clean up. Do either of you have a shirt I could wear to bed?" Both of the boys nodded and Lily made her way into the bathroom. They heard the water start and both turned to Cas.

"Have you ever seen this kind of thing Cas?" Sam asked, he was nervous and confused about what he felt.

"Yes, I have. Someone from her reality must have really wanted her gone. Very dark magic got her here, and the magic will never let her leave."

"That's great and all Cas, but I feel like Ive known her her entire life. Why? How is that possible? I didn't have a sister 6 hours ago, and now I feel like Ive had her around forever. Not to mention I had a weird vision thing about here before we saw her fall out of the clouds!" Dean said to Cas in a whisper, even thought Cori couldn't hear them from the shower.

"So, that's what happened on the road." Sam nodded noting that as he realized, that he had also been kind of seeing her in some of his memories as they drove here. "Well, that does make sense. The people she grew up with was in fact you two. Just you two in a parallel universe. So, it would make sense for you to feel like you know her. Because you do. Ive seen this quite a few times here on earth. Don't be surprised if you have dreams about the life she remembers with you. Its universe making space for her essentially, and with you two apparently. Genetically and in every other way, you two are her big brothers. As for the knife glowing and burning, that's because its the same knife. Every molecule, it shouldn't exist in the same space or universe even. It cant be in contact because of that. Do not bring them together again. It could be catastrophic."

All of sudden they heard the water turn off, and Dean went to his suit case and got out one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. The door opened about 3 inches and small arm came out and groped around for Dean. He put the clothes in her hand and the door quickly shut again.

"Thanks." Said a sugary-sweet and sarcastic voice behind the door. He loved her. The whole thing was completely normal, and didn't seem out of place. He backed away from the bathroom door quickly, kind of freaking out about the whole thing and what was happening. Dean realized that she was one of the pieces that was missing from him all along. Dean didn't know what to do with that information though. He had never really loved a girl the way you're supposed to love a sister. But he realized he _did_. He loved Lily with the same kind of love that he and Sam had. Dean knew that she was too much like him to ever stay behind, and that she was tough. But now all he could think about was how to keep her happy, healthy, and alive. Dean realized that if she was that little when Mom died, that she had been raised with only boys. And that she probably was mostly with him, that's what the vision he saw told him.

Cas sat at the table with Sam, having small talk about things to expect with Lily and all the what, why, when and wheres that go along with her. Sam always wanted the details. Dean laid on his bed, where Lily had been before and stretched out and closed his eyes. Lily came out of the bathroom after a while, Dean's shirt hanging long on her, and her short hair looking kind of funny. She had really long legs for someone her height, and she was curvy. He knew she was going to be a handful, and he didn't know what he was gonna do about guys hitting on her. Dean felt weird for thinking that, but he wasn't thinking anything wrong. He was just examining her, and taking her in. This was the first night he ever knew he had a baby sister. But she wasn't a baby. Dean immediately got pissed at the thought. And realized that she'd always be his baby sister. She had multiple tattoos, he counted 4 so far, besides the anti-possesion tattoo. "Why did you go and put all that junk on your body?" It was out of Deans mouth before he could stop it.

"'Cause I wanted them, that's why. I got this one for you after you died." It was a small tattoo on her wrist. It was the same saying that was on the Colt. **NON TIMEBO MALA** **.** I will fear no evil. "You always told me to not be afraid, and that you'd always save me. In a weird way you were right. Like right now, the last thing I expected was to ever see you again. My life was empty without you two. Hallee was my sister, but it was different. I didn't grow up with her. She doesn't know all the words to every ACDC album. I don't have memories of her like I do you. You and Sam basically raised me. It killed me when you were gone." Lily sat next to Dean on the other side of the bed. And pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin there. "You guys are handling this very well. I mean, you don't even know me. And I'm kinda weird." Dean looked at her, and put his hand on her back and patted to reassure her. She and him sat there for a long while after they talked. Eventually she turned on the TV. It wasn't awkward at all. The quiet between them flowed naturally. She laid down next to him on her side, and him on his back. Dean had this feeling of completeness. He knew she was safe right here with him. Both of them fell asleep and slept well.

"Looks like they passed out." Sam said Cas as he looked over at Dean and Lily. Sam realized that he felt like this happened all the time. That this was the norm in their motel room. Of course Cori is asleep, and of course Deans letting her sleep in his bed. Because she wouldn't fit in Sam's bed with him, and Dean would never make her sleep in the couch. "Its so weird to just know this is right Cas. I feel like its too good to be true. That someones gonna come and wake us all up from the dream we're living."

"The more than likely how she felt when you two drove up in the Impala. You two have been dead before, but not for 3 years. I'm sure she felt like the nightmare she was living was over. Like I said, don't be surprised if you have strange dreams about your past with her. It is normal. I can tell Dean is more at peace with her around. That's good. I like her. She seems like a very good person. I trust you two will keep her safe. I will check in tomorrow to make sure nothing else happens. As for her sister, it will be hard to distract her I think. This girl has lost so much, she must be glad to have you back."

Cas then vanished out of the room. Sam breathed out a laugh and stood up from the table. He put salt around the door, and windows. As he headed to his bed, he stopped and kneeled by Lily's bedside, careful as to not wake her. She had shifted to her back, and slept exactly like he did. One hand over her head, on knee pulled up to the side. Dean slept with both hands behind his head, and Sam was glad to see this similarity between him and her. He realized they also had the same lips. He quietly laughed to himself, and went to pull the blanket over her, but a huge scar on her stomach caught his attention. Dread and anger filled him. This was not a normal everyday scar. He moved her shirt up a touch, and saw that it was a knife wound. It resembled a claw, but was too perfect for that. The scars were red and puckered, they were obviously very deep. Sam knew in his soul that this mark was a result of torture. It went right between her hips, and the top mark landed right below her belly button. Fury and rage filled him as he looked at the mutilated flesh. He thought about waking Dean up and showing him. But he decided he would tell Dean in the morning. Sam had a strange feeling about the scar, and wanted to ignore the emotions for a little while more. He looked at her stomach one more time and all he wanted to do was to kiss her boo-boo like she was five. He wanted to make it better, and wished it never happened. He may have not been around, but he was sure as hell going to try and fix it. This girl had just became his whole world, and he wasn't sure how. He pulled the blanket up to her chest, and walked over to his bed. As he laid his head down he thought of the life they had built together in some other world. Sam wanted to know more. He fell asleep with that thought on his lips, but a deep slumber took him.

" _SAM. DEAN." Sam heard through the woods they were searching. Dean looked at him with panic drawn on his face. Dean had tears in his eyes. They both looked around trying to find which direction the scream cam from. Then, even more worrying than the last, they heard their little sister shriek and cry out in pain. Both pinpointed the direction and ran harder than they ever had before. They were pounding the ground with their feet and moving with more swiftness than they ever had before. They ran and ran. They continued to hear her shout and yell at whatever had her. Soon she went silent. Sam stopped._

" _Dean, we need to find her." Sam was breathing heavy but every pore on his body was on fire with rage. When he found whatever took her, its going to wish it never existed. Dean looked down and stood still. To their left hey heard something move. Sam carefully turned his head and saw two eyes standing beside a tree. A Tall red-head women leaned with her shoulder. Her eyes flickered and a veil of black feel over. She laughed and turned on her heel and ran into the darkness. Dean and Sam both followed, and tracked the demon. Soon, it stopped in front of a huge tree. Sam and Den stopped also, not wanting to risk stepping in a trap. The demon threw its head back and laughed._

" _Look look look what the cat drug in. Look here boys look at my pretty art work." The demon pointed up. Slowly they both looked to the branches in the tree._ _Lily was bound ankle to ankle, wrist to wrist, dangling from the tree. She was attached to a pulley system, and the demon tugged on a rope near the trunk and lowered her down to about 2 feet off the ground. Dean pulled the blade out of his pocket. "No, no, no Dean. That's not good manners! Look's like I'm going to have to teach you!" The demon reached up with a blade of its own pocket, and ripped_ _Lily's shirt up and off. Her belly was exposed, and her sports bra soaked in blood that was dripping down her neck from her face. Her shoulders were completely skinned from whatever the demon had done. Both eyes swollen and bruised. The sight made Sam's stomach turn to acid, and he clenched his jaw knowing he couldn't do anything at the moment. Sam felt Dean walk up beside, his mouth hung open at their baby sister. Dean swallowed and choked a little. Their attention snapped to the Demon as she cleared her throat._

" _Now pay attention, this is a very important day in your sisters life. Isn't it little Winchester?" She slapped_ _Lily's rib cage and the girl breathed out in pain. Sam knew all of her ribs were broken. The Demon then tugged her jeans down a little. Then, slowly slipped the knifes blade low across her belly and the blade cut deep into her flesh like it was butter. Cori shrieked and wiggled. The demon caught her by the face, digging its fingers into her cheek. Then brought the blade to its lips and whispered "Shhhhh." The demon let go of her and looked to the boys who were poised and ready to kill. "Now Dean, are we gonna play fair? How about you Sam? Just as delicious as ever I see." The demon winked at Sam, but he couldn't take his eyes off_ _Lily. She was staring at him with pleading, but blood was in her eyes, and she was seeming to cry blood. Sam felt helpless, and knew that if they didn't something soon they'd lose her._

" _Let her go, and we'll_ only _kill you." Dean said with venom. Sam couldn't believe this was happening, how were they so careless? They told her to stay in the car, but of course she didn't listen. Suddenly Sam was furious with_ _Lily. All of that melted away when he looked at her. No matter if she listened to them or not, the were there when the demon grabbed her in the woods. Sam watched as she gasped and bled. A darkness creeped over him. The place deep in his soul that he buried, the vicious Prince of Hell was peering through into his world. He fantasized about filleting the demons skin with his hunting knife, and peeling back each layer. Sam was drug out of his day dream when the demon began speaking._

" _Oh, I'll let her go. When you give me that blade of yours."_

" _Don't Dean!"_ _Lily said from behind the demon. The demon smiled at Dean and turned around and made a long quick slice right above the last one. Blood couldn;t even scream, her own blood choking her. A thick gurgling sound came from her.  
_

" _You touch her again, you're gonna regret it!" Dean was barely able to keep himself sane, he wasn't thinking straight. Sam knew that. Sam let him say what he needed to say. But Sam was thinking clearer than he had in a long time with his little sister dangling from a rope in front of him. His anger focused him._

 _The demon made a pouty face. "Awe Dean! You love her so much! Sam, why can't you love me like that?" Sam was still starting at_ _Lily. "All you two care about is her! Don't you remember all those long nights together Sam? I do. You should lose that should more often." Sam then snapped and ran towards the demon who threw him to the side. "Ohhhh, getting a little testy are we? Looks like You two haven't learned your lesson on manners!" The demon sang as she turned once more to Cori, and right below her belly button sliced once more. This was right through the thick of her gut, and they both knew she didn't have long. She looked at the gash and then at the boys.  
"I don't think that's deep enough." Right in the center she sliced even deeper in the wound. Sam cringed as he heard tendons and muscle tearing apart with a sick wet sound. "How does that make you feel __Lily?" Their little sister was already unconscious though. "Darn. You're no fun." The demon turned around to face the boys, but Dean was right behind her with a gun to her forehead. The gun was the Colt. It was the only gun in existence to kill a demon. The demon recognized it immediately and put her hands up. A smile spread on his face as he told the demon what was going to happen._

" _Remember when I told you that you were going to regret having her tied up? Now, you're going to wish that all I do is the same as what you did to her. You might as well kiss that pretty skin goodbye." The demon stepped back as Dean walked her over to the tree where Sam was quickly putting a demon trap down. The demon was stuck in its place. Sam cut_ _Lily fell heavy into his arms. Blood from her was pouring on to Sam, he looked at Dean wondering what to do as panic set in from all the blood. Dean didn't take his eye off the demon. "Sam, take her to the hospital. I'm going to teach this demon some_ manners _."_

Sam snapped awake from the dream. He woke up with a start. He looked over and Dean and Lily were still asleep. Sam knew what he just saw was a memory. Sam mourned for a minute privately. He felt the rage and fear all at once from that night. How scared she must've been. Sam felt like the anger in him was going to eat him whole. He woke Dean up, and put a finger to his lips and motioned for them to go out side. Sam explained the memory. Sam watched as Deans entire body tensed and twitched with adrenaline. Dean then spoke.

"I think I saw the second half of that memory. I dreamed of torturing a demon with the blade. I tied it in that tree and did what she did to Lily. I know it. I can feel it. That explains why I did it. I was worried I was starting to enjoy killing. This is so much worse Sammy." Dean looked at Sam. "But what I did to that demon was nothing compared to what you did. You went all Silence of the Lambs on that thing." Dean shuddered, and Sam could only imagine. Then, flashes of a hospital and Lily in surgery flickered past his eyes.

Sam returned to reality and told Dean again what he saw. Dean went down and sat on his heels. Sammy kneeled down after him, and both just felt the emotions of that event rush over them. Sam realized they weight of what happened to her. Sam wanted to make it better. The amount of everything they've felt was not lost or chocked up to "things happen". They both felt exhausted over the amount they had felt. The memories were heavy like lead in their minds.

"Alright, chick flick moment over Sammy. If that happened to her we need to be strong for her. Nothing like that will ever happen again. All that demon took away." They walked back inside and she was turned over on her stomach, with her blankets pulled up around her face. They didn't want to wake her yet, so they let her sleep. She slept quietly and they did their research on new cases. The dreams prickled in the back of both of their minds. They briefly talked and decided that they needed to tell her they knew and remembered. As they started packing everything up, and about to wake her they heard her start moving. She starting whimpering and crying in her sleep. She had rolled over to her back and was contorting her face she started saying 'No' over and over again. Dean started walking towards her slowly unsure of what was happening. "Do you think she's also reliving that night?" Sam immediately dropped what was in his hands and stood beside Dean. "Lily?" Dean said and she sat straight up screaming, with the Devil blade in her right hand ready to kill. She was breathing heavy and looked confused, she looked at Dean then Sam, then quickly around the room. She glanced at her hand and dropped the knife like it shocked her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put a hand in her scars. Dean knew she was crying as she spoke, he could hear the tremble in her voice.

"Please tell me only I dreamed about that night?" She knew the answer by he way they both sat on the bed. Dean sat next to her and pulled her close to his chest. Lily didn't sob, she was already over the shock of that night. It was so long ago that she didn't have the anger she used to over it. She did grab Sam's hand and yanked him in for a group hug. Sam and Dean looked at each other and rolled their eyes as she force them all to embrace. But in all honesty, both of them liked it. The three of them were solid and couldn't be torn apart. Lily eventually broke up the hug and stood up and put on her clothes from the day before. They gathered all of their stuff, and put it all in the back of the Impala. Sam and Dean climbed in the front, andLily sat int he middle in the back, leaning forward wit her arms on the back of their seats. All was as it should be.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
